Alpha galactosidase is an enzyme which hydrolyses the non-reducing terminal alpha 1-3,4,6 linked galactose from poly- and oligosaccharides. These saccharides are commonly found in legumes and are difficult to digest. As such, α-galactosidase has also been used as a digestive aid to break down raffinose, stachyose, and verbascose, found in such foods as beans and other gassy foods.
The publications discussed herein are provided solely for their disclosure prior to the filing date of the present application. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the invention is not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.